


Will You Get Dangerous With Me?

by JudyG710



Series: Let's Get Dangerous [4]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, hope you guys enjoy it, it's Launchpad's POV this time mofos, it's nothing but fluff okay?, it's what you get with me and nothing else, now I've thrown you off your rhythm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyG710/pseuds/JudyG710
Summary: Family Day with our favorite family! Fluff and feels aplenty await.





	Will You Get Dangerous With Me?

_Time to get up._

His biological clock was better to wake to than any alarm, especially since he'd usually wake up a couple minutes before the alarm was set to go off anyway, so really, what was the point? That, and no alarm meant he could wake up without disturbing his slumbering boyfriend if need be. Drake was already rather grumpy when he woke up around noon, no need to pour gas on the fire, so to say. Though clock or no clock, it never hurt to double-check on his phone (especially considering how easily he'd been sent forwards and backwards in time over several instances). 

Even at its lowest setting, his phone's screen blared brightly at him: 6:28 AM, Saturday. Oh glorious Saturday! Or as Launchpad had come to deem it: Family Day! Gos didn't need to go to school, Mr. McDee didn't need to be driven anywhere, and he and DW usually took the night off from patrolling, unless the crime was _really_ bad. And if the weather report was anything to go by, the rain would be keeping them snuggled indoors all day. Gos wouldn't be too happy about that at first, but some takeout and video games with her dads would likely change her mind real quick.

Without anywhere to be, Launchpad settled back into bed for a little while longer, gently pulling Drake closer to him to enjoy his warmth. Between lightly dozing and admiring his sleepy boyfriend, he'd managed to kill another hour before deciding to go ahead and get up. Neither father nor daughter was going to awaken for a few more hours, which would give LP the perfect time to tidy up a few things and get breakfast going for whenever they did eventually join the waking world. 

He untangled himself from Drake's hold, almost like wrestling a clingy octopus if he was honest. Then he gathered their laundry, sneaking into Gosalyn's room to get hers as well, before setting it all in the laundry room. After The Incident™, LP was banned from using the washer/dryer machines, but at least the clothes were gathered now. Next came any leftover dishes that didn't get cleaned the night before. 

Launchpad usually wasn't the tidiest person ever, the exact opposite actually, but these quiet mornings put him in a better mood than usual, and he knew his beloved clean-freak boyfriend would appreciate the little gestures. 

House suitably tidy (it was a nice word, one Drake often liked using for their home), LP let himself get comfortable at the kitchen table, pulling his phone out again to play a few games and reply to some texts from the kids. Clouds were already starting to block out the sun, leaving everything dim and cool. Just as the rain began gently pattering along the roof, Launchpad got the coffee maker going and rifled through the cabinets. Today felt like a pancake day. 

The batter was nearly ready when he heard gentle trudging from the hallway. He turned and smiled as the youngest in the household shuffled up to him, clinging onto his leg and giving a massive yawn. "Mornin' Pops," Gosalyn murmured. 

Launchpad leaned down to kiss her head before gently combing his fingers through her hair. "Mornin' Gos. You're up first today." 

She woke up a little more at that and glanced up at the bowl of batter tucked in his arm and the skillet on the stove. "Keen gear! Can you make mine look like a dead guy?!" 

He chuckled, gently pushing her to the kitchen table. "Sure thing Gos!" He maneuvered the batter into a shape similar to a chalk-layout at a crime scene, even adding chocolate chips to look like the pancake man had been shot. 

There was more quiet shuffling as the last occupant of the house finally made his way to the kitchen. Launchpad smiled and held an arm out, Drake immediately leaning into the embrace with a sleepy mumble. "Mornin' babe," LP whispered, kissing his head. 

"Mm... 'ornin' LP..." He nuzzled against his boyfriend's chest, almost falling asleep again right there. He must have caught sight of the pancake man though and sighed, glancing back at Gosalyn. "Really Gos?" 

"I was the first awake, so I got first pick of the pancake!" she protested from the table. "Wake up faster than me next time." 

Launchpad pressed another kiss to his boyfriend's head. "Don't worry Drake, your pancakes are next! And the coffee's almost done." 

Drake grinned, leaning up to kiss LP's cheek before joining their little girl at the table. "Thanks Honey, you're the best duck ever." 

"Nah, it'd be really hard to take that title away from you, babe." He laughed a little as Gosalyn groaned from their antics. Finishing a chocolate chip heart pancake and a G shape as well, he plated all three and brought them and a mug of coffee for Drake to his family. "Here you go Gosaroonie." 

"All right! That looks awesome! Thanks Pops."

"No problemo." He returned to the stove, listening contently to Drake and Gos bickering over appropriate amounts of syrup. He made a Darkwing fedora pancake, with another heart and a D shape, all with strawberry and banana slices. Once fluffy and perfect, they were stacked on their own plate and brought over to their intended recipient, along with another kiss 'cause he couldn't help himself. 

He joined them with his own stack of a plane, heart, and L shape with peanut butter chips, nabbing some of Gos's chocolate chips and Drake's bananas. "Looks like we'll be stayin' inside today," he noted, gesturing to the window.

Gosalyn looked over, finally noticing the rain. "Aw man! I wanted to run circles around you guys at soccer!" 

Drake smirked around a bite of pancake, and Lauchpad knew it was on. "Oh yeah? Well maybe now I can run circles around you in Mario Kart!" 

"Oh, as if! Remind me, Dad, who won the last Grand Prix?" 

"And do remind me please, Cupcake, who won the last _three_ Grand Prixs- Grand Prixses? Grands Prix? Uh... the last _three_ races before that!" 

Launchpad smiled, sitting back and listening to the playful smack talk amidst gentle rainfall and light scrapes of silverware against dishes. A wonderful start to what he knew was going to be a great day. 

~~~

The day only got progressively better as the hours passed. Drake helped him clean up after breakfast while Gosalyn got the game system set up in the living room. They started with several rounds of kart races, Gos and Drake switching back and forth in the winner's circle; Launchpad even won one when they were too busy tripping each other up to notice him pass them. 

He then watched Gos play through a side quest in her Breath of the Wild game while Drake made lunch; something about looking for Leviathan skeletons? Sounded creepy and suitably Gosalyn, and he was always happy to cheer her on. 

Drake soon returned with sandwiches and fruit slices to more easily let them continue playing while they ate, switching to a slightly calmer Nintendo Land, playing on the same team that go around. Long after the food was devoured, LP volunteered to clean up, coming back to Gosalyn draped over her dad's shoulders and watching him update his Stardew Valley farm. He sat beside them, pulling them both onto his lap to watch as well. 

Gos had gotten bored after a bit though, and LP caught the mischievous grin on her face before Drake suddenly flinched with a little yelp. He immediately loosened his hold on the both of them, plucking up his boyfriend's game system before it was dropped as their little redhead engaged the vigilante in a tickle fight.

Launchpad laughed, watching his two favorite people playfully wrestle on the floor, sometimes getting up and chasing each other before getting captured again and tickled mercilessly. He'd smirked, setting Drake's game aside before silently getting up and approaching them. Just as either noticed that there was a third target to truce against, LP was on top of them and tickling them with no remorse. 

It went on until both were red in the face and breathless, their pilot finally showing mercy and scooping their exhausted forms into his arms for a kiss attack instead. Gosalyn protested and weakly tried shoving him away to no avail; Drake only giggled and kissed him back. 

Once everyone got their breath back, Launchpad sent himself out to pick up some highly-requested Chinese food for dinner. It took a little bit, since they'd neglected to call it in ahead of time, but there was nothing wrong with waiting. When he got back home, he found his family putting the final touches on a comfy pillow fort. 

This was where he found himself for the rest of the night. He'd changed into some pajamas and set up in the middle of the fort, Gosalyn on one side and Drake on the other. They'd devoured their dinner amidst a Darkwing Duck marathon, each belting out the beginning and end themes between episodes as they'd switched out the empty containers for cookies they'd baked the day before and glasses of milk. 

Everything quieted down after some time. Everyone was full and warm and happy, snuggled together in their little fort with only the glow of the TV lighting the room. Gosalyn pulled her Pops's arm over her as a makeshift blanket, cuddling into his side. Drake was tucked happily under his other arm, idly playing with his fingers and humming contently each time his boyfriend pressed a kiss to his head. 

Launchpad was infinitely happy. Could this day possibly get any better? 

They were in the middle of the next episode: Darkwing had to stop a crook with chameleon-like transforming abilities. It was a good one, one of his favorites! Though he'd likely say that about any episode really. The masked hero was about to say his infamous catchphrase. Launchpad gently rested his head against Drake's, knowing his beloved would recite it alongside their idol. 

Sure enough, he heard his boyfriend's voice: "Let's get- married?" 

_Wait, what?_

He pulled back slightly and saw Drake looking up at him earnestly, a little box in his outstretched hand. The little box held a ring, gleaming in the low light of the TV. Launchpad's jaw dropped, tears immediately threatening to fall. His mouth opened and closed a few times, no words able to come forth.

His incredible, wonderful, beautiful boyfriend grinned, perhaps a tad nervously, and asked, "What do you say big guy? Want to spend the rest of our lives getting dangerous together?" 

Launchpad actually couldn't say anything. He was too busy choking back the lump that had formed in his throat, tears flooding down his face. Eventually, he managed a watery smile and an enthusiastic nod, an unbelievably happy sob escaping him. 

Drake beamed, taking the ring out of its box and slipping it onto Launchpad's offered ring finger before he leaned up and kissed his _fiancé_ soundly. LP wrapped his arms tight around him, having to break the kiss so he could take the tissue Gosalyn was offering. 

"It's about time!" she crowed, standing up and hugging Launchpad as best she could. 

The pilot sniffed, chuckling breathlessly. "Suppose so Gos. And you know what else it's about time for? With me and your dad gettin'... gettin' married," he took another tissue before continuing, "I'm gonna get the paperwork together to officially adopt ya!" 

Gosalyn smiled, gasping in delight. "Really?! Keen gear! You're finally gonna be my dad!" She jumped up and hugged him around the neck, prompting the older ducks to laugh. 

"Well, I already am your dad, kinda..." 

"Yeah, but now it's gonna be official!" She gasped again, like a thought just came to her. "You're gonna be my Launchdad!" she loudly proclaimed.

That was the final straw. More tears fell, Launchpad's bill trembling before several more sobs broke out of him. One arm held tight to Gosalyn while the other pulled Drake closer against his chest. "Yeah..." he murmured between his cries, "yeah Gos, I'll be your Launchdad..." He squeezed them both, looking down at Drake with a silly smile. "And I'm gonna be your husband." 

Drake smiled back, tears of his own dripping down his face, and Launchpad thought he couldn't look more beautiful. "And I'll be yours." 

It had been the perfect day: sitting in a warm, cozy pillow fort after a full day of playing, settled down with good food and great TV. With his _fiancé_ and his _daughter_ held tight to him; his family, the people he loved more than anything in the world, ready to spend the rest of their lives with him. Family truly was the greatest treasure of all.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently the plural form of 'Grand Prix' is 'Grands Prix', and that doesn't sit right with me for some reason, but whatever.
> 
> Also shoutout to @oliver-lime on Tumblr for the art that partially inspired this fic!


End file.
